


Lover is a Day

by tyrusisuhcanonkings



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform, basically just cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusisuhcanonkings/pseuds/tyrusisuhcanonkings
Summary: “You walked?”“Yeah, I didn’t want to-”“Dork. Get in.”Cyrus stepped back, but only slightly. “You said swings…?” He trailed off when he saw Tj chuckle lightly.(Title named after "Lover is a Day" by Cuco.)“I have somewhere better.” Tj said, rolling up the windows. Cyrus approached the door and plopped down in the passenger's seat. “So,” he said, eyeing the road as they pulled off, “Where to?”“You’ll see.”





	Lover is a Day

**Author's Note:**

> fjhshjhjskdjk this is the first fic I've ever written but yeah It's valentines day and tyrus got me feeling soft so heres a scrap that I wrote in like two hours sjksjdksjkdj
> 
> ALSO im just going sicko mode and posting this without even proof reading so BYE
> 
> tyrus is canon kings

_ Home is the emerald swirls of green, paving the path to your best friends house, the same dusty green as his eyes- _

 

“Nope” Cyrus said out loud to himself, hitting the backspace key rapidly, watching the words erase from the harsh white of his laptop’s dusty screen. “We need something more poetic,” he turns to his golden retriever Luna, who was asleep by his side, “Don’t you think?” 

 

The dog didn’t respond. 

He turned back to the screen.

 

_ Home is the golden rays of the sun shining down on the earth, like the way your stomach feels after he looks at you for too lo- _

 

**_Nope._ **

 

_ Home is the neon lights swirling in the midst of the night sky, electric and wild like the people it dances across, strangers, but in that moment they’re something more.  _

 

He let out a deep sigh as he held down the backspace key, again. He was sure that if he kept going at this rate, there would be nothing left of his keyboard. He reread the prompt,  _ write about what home means to you.  _

 

Cyrus let out a groan. He clapped the laptop shut and sat it to his side. He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes with his palms. He needed a break.

 

So, he did the only thing he could do. He called Tj.

 

-

 

Tj almost fell out of his bed when he heard his phone ringing loudly from his bedside table.  _ Who the fuck calls people at 2am on a tuesday? _ He checked the screen, which was illuminated with the name  **Cy <3** across the top, with a picture of him making a face of disgust after realizing Tj was taking a picture of him.  _ Oh, that’s who. _ He picked up. He always picks up.

 

“You know, when i said you can call me at any time, I didn’t think two am would be one of those times”

 

“Oh. Sorry I can go-”

 

“What? Nonono I was kidding, what’s up?”

 

“Can’t sleep” Cyrus said simply.

 

Tj frowned, “Swings?”

 

“It’s two am, Teej-”

 

“Be there in five.”

 

-   
  


Suddenly Cyrus’ stomach did backflips as he slipped on his shoes and a hoodie that was way too big for him--probably one that someone left after the party--and slipped quietly out of the front door. He walked, because starting up his car would definitely alarm his mom, and besides, it’s only a few minutes away.

 

He flipped on his phone’s torch and headed to the park.

 

-

 

When Cyrus arrived, he was surprised to see tj waiting by the entrance in his car. 

 

“You walked?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to-”

 

“Dork. Get in.”

 

Cyrus stepped back, but only slightly. “You said swings…?” He trailed off when he saw Tj chuckle lightly.

 

“I have somewhere better.” Tj said, rolling up the windows. Cyrus approached the door and plopped down in the passenger's seat. “So,” he said, eyeing the road as they pulled off, “Where to?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

-

 

About thirty minutes into their--Road trip? Adventure? Something like that--They were both singing along loudly to Talk too much by COIN. Around time for the chorus, they both looked at each other and practically screamed the lyrics.

 

_ You! Know! I! Talk too much… _

 

_ Honey come put your lips on mine and _

 

_ Shut me up! _

 

_ We could blame it all on human nature… _

 

The two boys broke into a fit of laughter as Tj turned onto a windy dirt road. “You coming out here to murder me or something?” Cyrus teased as he looked out the window. Tj rolled his eyes, “Yeah, out here where no one can hear you  _ scream! _ ” Cyrus faked a scream, causing the other boy to laugh. 

 

When they pulled into the spot, it just about took Cyrus’ breath away. They were on a cliffside, overlooking a brightly shining city, buildings tall and lanky, the sound of car horns barely audible. A small ‘Wow’ escaped his lips as he stepped out of the car. Tj was grabbing blankets and a cooler out of the trunk. 

 

Spreading the black blanket across the ground, he opened the cooler and brought out two long necked glass bottles and handed one to Cyrus, who looked shocked. “Beer? Tj-” Tj cut him off quickly, “It’s sparkling water, completely non-alcoholic.” He said with confidence. Cyrus let out a small laugh, “Good, because we’re still a year away from 21.” 

 

They laid together on the blanket, thin and barely shielding them from the grass, but still--it was enough for them, so neither said anything. Tj’s car speakers were softly playing music from his spotify playlist. 

 

“So,” Tj hummed, “What’s on your mind.” Cyrus just looked at him, confused. “You said you couldn’t sleep..?” Tj said, raising his brows. Cyrus quickly realized what he was talking about, letting out a small, “Oh!” in the process. 

 

“School and shit” he exhaled loudly, staring up at the sky. Tj shifted his eyes away from the stars and focused on the structure of Cyrus’ face for a moment. “So what’s ‘and shit’? He said, turning his attention back to the stars. 

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

Cyrus’ mind kept chanting  _ Tell him! _ As he let out a deep sigh. 

 

**_Fuck it._ **

 

“Well…” he sat up and brought his legs into a criss-cross-applesauce position and turned to face Tj. He took that as a hint, and did the same. Cyrus glanced at his hands, only for a second, then back to Tj. “Okay,” Tj perked up at that, “Are you sure it won’t make you weird around me?” Tj cocked his head, “You didn’t kill someone did you?” Cyrus let out a huff--sorta a half-laugh. “Then no, it won’t. What’s up?” 

 

_ Time changed…. _

_ We're different…. _

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you since…” he took a sip of his sparkling water, kinda wishing it  _ was  _ alcoholic now, “High school. That’s when i found out--Well I always knew but that’s when I realized ‘Oh shit this is me,’ You know? And-” Tj furrowed his brows “And that’s when you found out...What, exactly?” Cyrus looked at Tj in confusion, “I just told you--Wait,” he rubbed his eyes with his hands, “Guess i didn’t” Tj chuckled, “So… Go on?” 

 

_ But my mind still says redundant things…. _

_ Can I not think? _

 

“Well high school is where I figured out a lot of things,” he started to ramble, “You know, learning how to dance, how to drive, it’s where I met you on the swings, Where I figured out I’m gay, and--”

 

_ Will you love this part of me…. _

_ My lover is…. _

_ a day I can't forget…. _

 

Tj shifted in his seat, “You’re gay?” Suddenly Cyrus regretted saying anything, “Uhm...Yeah…” Then his embarrassment turned to a slight anger, “If you don’t accept me for this, I guess I can just leave--” Tj grabbed his shoulder, “Nonono, did I sound like I didn’t--God I’m sorry,” he let go of the other boy’s shoulder, “I’m just surprised--” 

 

“Why? Am I  _ different _ to you now?

 

“No-”

 

“So you  _ do _ think of me differently now”

 

“ _ No- _ ”

 

“Whatever I’m-”

 

_ Furthering my distance from you…. _

 

Suddenly Tj was laughing, “Cyrus if you would just shut up--Oh my god you really thought--Cy, I’m gay too.” Cyrus felt a sudden lump in his throat, “Oh.” 

 

“Tj… I…” Tj shook his head, “No, I get it, the way I acted seemed like--” 

 

_ Realistically I can't leave now… _

_ But I'm okay as long as you… _

 

“No, there’s something else.”

 

Tj stood up next to him, “yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The radio continued.

_ Keep me from going crazy…  _

  
  


Suddenly Cyrus was leaning forward, and so was Tj, and their lips collided like they’ve both been waiting for centuries for this moment. And as cliche as it seems, there were fireworks. Cyrus tasted like peppermint and coffee--and there was a hint of strawberry from the sparkling water. Tj pulled back, out of breath, After a moment, Cyrus started to speak but then Tj was pulling him back in. 

 

_ Keep me from going crazy…  _

  
  


And in that moment, Cyrus knew what home meant to him. 


End file.
